naruto: the pony ninja
by the 2 tailed fox
Summary: naruto goes to my little pony world thanks to the princesses help the elements of harmony and 4 years later he comes back stronger than ever narumarem
1. Chapter 1

I** do not own Hasbro and naruto**

* * *

Naruto and jiraiya were heading to there next destination when jiraiya got distracted and walk away with naruto,s wallet and the woman

"that prevy sage always dose this when we meet woman and take my wallet I wish that I was on an adventure" well he was training he was going to get his wish

* * *

**unknown** **location**

in a castle there were two ponies there. the first was a white alicorn with a tri color mane and tail a symbol of the sun on its flank and the other one was midnight blue color with a dark mane and tail a symbol of crescent moon on its flank.

"what do we do sister discord is free now" asked the blue pony

" I don't know lulu but the element's might need help" said the white pony

that when they saw a little portal and saw a creature training and they heard him say something

"I cant believe that prevy sage he took my money and now im traning alone" they were confused why it was showing this and a little mad about this pervy sage that the creature said but what them next is what it did next** "SHADOW CLONE JUSTU"** and saw a clone of the creature and left them surprised " celestia do you think that this creature can help us" im not sure lu- that when they saw the clone helping it out and it yield **" VERMION RASANGEN" **they then heard the creature saw " im naruto uzumaki of hidden leaf next hokage believe it" the now identified naruto yield out then they got the idea to bring naruto there

**back with naruto **

after thirty minutes of training naruto decided to take a small break " man I never believed that some times meditation help calm the mind" naruto said and that was when naruto saw a bright light light and found out that he was in the sky and fell down to the ground

**on the ground **

" hahahaha twilight do you really believe that you and your fried can stop me" said discord and before twilight said something they all heard screaming "AHHHHHHHH" everyone looked up to see someone falling and twilight said" rainbow dash save it" the now identified rainbow dash saluted was to fly up when they heard it yell"** SUMMONING JUSTU" **they all were surprised when a giant toad come out of nowhere and naruto got of the toad and thanked it" thanks chef toad I would have died with out you and next time you the pervy sage about leaving me and takeing my wallet" the next thing that surprised them was

**" SURE THING KID I DONT LIKE IT WHEN A THEACER IS NOT HELPING HIS STUDENT" **said the toad before It disappear and naruto heard "what did you do" naruto looked around to find six ponies and a weird dragon

**(a/n im to lazy to write what the look like so you what look like if you don't the imaginary bunny gets it * I hold up a gun in one hand and a bunny in the other* )**

the yellow one asked" huh are you with discord if it is to hard to ask" then naruto asked" how is discord is it that wired dragon guy I cant tell well you girls look nice now I can take my anger out on this discord guy" then naruto heard laughter coming from the dragon "hahahaha this is rich man why don't you go home little one I bet your parents are missing you" that was the final straw for naruto he charged at discord as everyone felt like chocking they saw were it is coming from and it was the new comer than did inhuman roar"** GRAAAHHHHHHHHHH"** the planet was shaking so bad even discord was scared once it stop naruto said "**you push the wrong guy discord now let me show you what I got SHADOW CLONE JUSTU" **20 narutos came to existence and stunned everyone and discord was the first over hos of his shock " how are you able to do cloning magic but how are you able to do magic at all" they all were wondering the same thing how he was able to magic " **I don't know what magic is but I can do Justus now RASANGEN BARRAGE " **

**AFTER THE BATTLE**

naruto was looking at the statue of discord when two more ponys came " I thank you for helping us naruto" celstia said naruto turned around thanked the pony " your welcome umm-" celestia helped him out " celstia princess celestia" naruto now continued with a shaky voice " your welcome princess " everyone was surprised at that and celestia asked " are you ok" naruto looked at celestia and the twilight asked why were you mad discord for asking about your parents" naruto looked at twilight with a glare and looked uneasy at that look then he looked sad and answered " my parent died the day I was born" they gasped and they felt wrong bringing up twilight asked " why don't we go to the library to tell about your self"

**at the library **

naruto all told them about his past they told all about them to put it nicely they were mad"** I CANT TALARAT YHE WAY THAT THE VILLAGE TREATS YOU"** luna used the royal canterlot voice everyone wanted to hurt the people of the leaf but naruto said "don't hurt them there are a few people like iruka-sensei the Ichiraku 3 hokage jiji and kakashi-sensei" everyone was surprised at he statement everyone was thinking ' well lets hope for the future,


	2. chapter 2

I** do not own Hasbro and naruto**

* * *

it has been two years since naruto was gone and tsunade found out that jiraya lost naruto and pummeld him wosre than when she found him peeking at the girls at the hot springs **(a/n that gonna hurt in the morning ) **

* * *

**ponyville **

fluttershy was helping naruto how to take care of animals right now he was feeding a bear over the years he learned about magic and walking on clouds with chakra he still was thinking about makeing his own justus and finished the rasengan with twilights and the princess help lets say the training was hell and came up four new justus he called the first one **FIRESTYLE: BURNING WORLD ****( this justu** **creates a 20 foot dragon and a s class justu) **the second justu is **WIND STYLE: WIND DAGERS (a/n** **i,ll give you one guess to know what the justu does and rank if you get it right a cyber cookie for you) **the third was **LIGHTNING STYLE: ELECTRIC SHOT GUN (it doesnt need hand signs to do this justu it creates lightning on the hands and shocks the person it hits it is a a rank kinjustu) **the last justu is **WATER STYLE: WATER CANOON (it casues the user tooe xpelled powerful blast of water from the mouth) **

about half a year ago hinata came to eqestria

**flashback no justu**

_" come on naruto you can do it" naruto in his tailed beast chakra mode (_**a/n he looks like a alicorn with firey mane and tail and his cuite mark is the rasengan and his wiskers are gone because kurama is now out of the seal but left his chakra) **_twilight was working with naruto he was trying to create a **TAILED BEAST BOMB** " im trying but its taking a lot out of me" at that moment the **TAILED BEAST** and a bright light and when it died down they looked and gasped their was a unicorn. **( hinata has a plae coat indago mane and tail with the hyuga clan symbol for a cutie mark) **she opened and saw two ponies and 'eep' she got up then fell down and asked herself " why cant i get up" the alicorn then asked " um how are you" hinata looked at the alicorn with wide eyes and asked " why do you sound like naruto-kun" . _

_the alicorn looked at hinata for a few minutes and said with a shocked voice " hinata-chan is that you" hinata looked at the alicorn with teary eyes and said " naruto-kun is that you" naruto nodded hinata than asked "were are we and why do you have wings" then naruto explanned where they are and how he got here _

**FLASHBACK NO** **JUSTU**:** KAI**

naruto was a earth pony he wasnt in tailed beast chakra mode right now naruto was walking too hinata`s house to see how her training was going and today was the day that naruto will send a messge to tsunade well he was thinking he slamed into the door and said " i got to stop thinking while walking" then hinata came and giggled at naruto and asked " let me guess you were thinking about sending a letter too the hokage?" naruto nodded and came inside the house and he asked "so how was your day today hinata""well i was working on a new justu called **GENTLE SETP: LOIN BERRAGE **than went to the spa with rarity than help fluttershy with the animal`s and i don`t know why you hate angel he is sweet." naruto was not in good turns with said rabbit **(a/n you will know in later chapters why naruto hates the angel) **"well i think im gonna tell baa-chan now" he reverted back into human to preform"**SUMMONING JUSTU"** and poof came toas chef`s son (**a/n sorry i don`t know his name sorry again) "hey naruto dad was mad what jiraya did and sent him to the village womans side bath house" **both hinata and naruto were laughing at the images of jiraya being beatin within a inch of his life and than calmed down and naruto asked " can you send a message too baa-chan" the toad nodded and grabed the scroll and disaper

**hokage`s tower **

tunade was working on paper work and wondering were was naruto ' _were are you kid me and the others are worried about you' _than a toad apeared with a scroll she sighed " im not in the mood too talk with jiraya" she said and the toad replied **" it is not from jiraya it is from naruto" **her eyes widend and snatched the scroll from the toad and it said

_dear __baa-chan _

_sorry but im not in the elemental contries im in a diffrent dimesion that needed help at the time and training there and so is hinata were at someplace named ponyville and i have a harem of 8 girls including hinata oh and i know of my parents and help me with kurama and if you are wondering that is the kyubbi`s name im were going to canterlot for a wedding _

_p.s when i get back watch out for a bunny named angel he is **evil**_

_p.p.s why not use **shadow clones** for paper work that is how dad did his paper work_

she bilnked and agian and screamed"MINATOOOOOOO" and started too do the paper work then thinking '_ good luck brat hmm what is evil about a bunny_


	3. Chapter 3

I** do not own Hasbro and naruto **naruto had a run in with a manticore lets just say that the manticore was scared form seeing narutos tailed beast chakra mode.

they were half way there when twilight asked " so naruto is there a library in konoha because this is a new world and all". (**a/n thry look like they do in eqestria girl**) naruto thought for a bit and replied " well there is but they kick me out when they see almost all the stores kick me out" they all new that narutos little problem celestia shown them all his memories

**AUTHOR STYLE: FLASH BACK NO JUSTU **

_right now we find 13 year old was asleep on the futon with the main 6 and princesses naruto told them about his past but wanted to be sure that he wasn`t anything " lunaa we have to be sure little naruto was the truth" celestia said luna nodded and used the spell to enter draems but going into his mind _

**_narurto mindscape _**

_they opened there eyes to find themselves in a sewer and twilight asked " princess wern`t we going into naruto mind not a sewer" luna looked sad and the replied in a sad tone " this is his mind but this is what he fells right now felt more isolated than me since the nightmare moon episode" they looked shocked then when`t further into his mind to find a cage with a piece of paper that had (**封) **on it twilight aked " what type of pony would seal something into a kids mind" at that moment there they felt like there was a earthquake and found two red slitted eyes looking at them then it spoke "** how are you horses" **that got them mad and rainbow dash yelled at it " hey we aren`t horses we are pony`s" the voice crackeld and said " **you think you can walk into my hosts mind and wanting to find his memories do** **you know what i am"** six out of the eight they shock there heads no fearfully then it spoke again "** i am the kyubbi no kitsune" **they were suprised that a the king of tailed beasts and celestia asked " mister kyubbi who sealed you away" and the kyubbi sighed and said "** i will let you see the boys memories and who sealed me away"** _

**_after seeing naruto memories _**

_right now the main 6 and luna were scared what celestia was doing to the kyubbi right now celestia came back with a pleased look she said " lets head back ok my little ponys" and they left _

**ATHOUR STYLE: FLASH BACK NO JUSTU KAI **

after that naruto and kyubbi were on mutual terms and then main 6 started on his training right now naruto can handle 4 jonin 6 chunin and 2 anbu (**a/n sepritle of course**) " so how do you yhink the village has changed hinata" she thought for a second before they all heard a scream " AAAAAHHHHHH" naruto was a little taken back by that scream then said " that was the pervy sage" the main 6 were having evil ideas on how to take care of him after to he left naruto deal with his training alone they ran to the gates until the heard " halt who are you eight" the gang look to see the two how watch man (**a/n i forgot there names if yyou can tell me there names pm me please**) " hey guys long time no see guys" they look at naruto with confusion wrote on there face.

(**a/n naruto looks like a mini minato p.s there is gonna be mini x-over with dragon ball z ok**)

naruto looked at them and said" its is me naruto and hinata these girls helped me with training ok" they were socked to see there favorite blond back after six years of training the first one said "finaly the place has been so boring with out you" naruto smirked and said " well it i have stronger but not strong to take on goku-sensei and celsata-hime and luna-hime he taught me about chi and other things" then naruto signed the paper and they all left to the hokages office

* * *

**hokages office **

right now we find tsunade drinking sake and her clones take care of her tsunade heard a knock on the door "come in" she said then came in naruto hinata and the main 6 " hey granny long time no see" the main 6 looked at naruto with shock " wait you mean that this women is yer gramma she look no older than 30" applejack said naruto laughed at that and said " well your wrong i saw her once with out the henge she is 50 yea-" he was cut of by tsunade punchimg in face and enbedding him in the wall the girls were suprised at the power she put in " wow that hurt worse than one of goku celestia and luna punches you got better granny" naruto said before he fell uconsinous then tsunade thought ' he still is the # 1 unpredictable hyper active ninja know love'


	4. preview

I** do not own Hasbro and naruto **

Right now Naruto was in the hokages office talking, "So Naruto tell me why you were gone for four years?" Tsunade asks well wondering what happened to her grandson."Well baa-chan, I will tell you after the battle with Kurama." Tsunade looks confused and asks "Who is Kurama?" "You now kyubbi." Naruto said smiling. Tsunade looks shocked and signals ANBU to leave. "Now tell me what happened and tell how strong are you for proper rank"

1 hour later

After the explanation Tsunade was drinking hard because of what she heard. "So let me get this straight. The first week you were gone you help these girls defeat a manifestation of chaos itself?" She asked Naruto who nodded and answered. "Yep all the other stuff too granny. Uhh... Where is pervy-sage?" They then heard a girly scream. They looked out the window to see Jiraya flying at the window and crash landed near the door. Naruto looked at Tsunade and said "There is my answer." Tsunade nodded and looked at the bloodied body known as Jiraya and asked Naruto. " Naruto what are those girls names."

Naruto looked at Tsunade and answered. "There is Twilight, Rainbowdash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Applejack. There are also two more, they will be here in a couple of days." He said while counting them of and thinking of the princesses

With the Mane Six

Right now the girls were enjoying their day in the hot springs. "I cannot believe that guy was Naruto`s sensei!" Rainbowdash said the others nodding. When they saw Jiraya spying on them for 'Research' and beat him to a pulp and now talking about Naruto and Applejack asks "So do you think Naruto's other sensei is a pervert?" The girls thought about it

With Naruto one hour later

When Naruto was done explaining he was going to his old training grounds while thinking back to some people. When he went with twilight to the other dimension. (a/n will be explained in later chapters) `I wonder how Sunset Shimmer and Sonata (a/n again explained in later chapters) are doing. It was great seeing her friends in that dimension.` When he got there he saw two people Sakura and Kakashi (a/n the look the same like in canon) he yelled. " HEY GUYS!" They look who yelled and were shocked who was there. Sakura asked "Naruto is that really you?" he nodded and said " Oh Kakashi baa-chan want to evaluate how strong I am for proper rank."

Kakashi nodded and asked. "So Naruto care to tell us how your training was?" Naruto nodded and told them everything from beating Discord, to completing the rasengan, to the Grand Galloping Gala, and going to a different dimension. By the end they were shocked to the core to hear how strong Naruto is and Kakashi said. " Well Naruto if I had to guess you would be mid jounin level."

**a/n sorry this is a preview of the next chapter everything will be explained in later chapters as flashbacks also sunset shimmer and sonata are going to be in far later chapters and are 2 of naruto girlfreinds and no flaming please **


	5. Chapter 5

I** do not own Hasbro and naruto **

Right now Naruto was in the hokages office talking, "So Naruto tell me why you were gone for four years?" Tsunade asks well wondering what happened to her grandson."Well baa-chan, I will tell you after the battle with Kurama." Tsunade looks confused and asks "Who is Kurama?" "You now kyubbi." Naruto said smiling. Tsunade looks shocked and signals ANBU to leave. "Now tell me what happened and tell how strong are you for proper rank"

1 hour later

After the explanation Tsunade was drinking hard because of what she heard. "So let me get this straight. The first week you were gone you help these girls defeat a manifestation of chaos itself?" She asked Naruto who nodded and answered. "Yep all the other stuff too granny. Uhh... Where is pervy-sage?" They then heard a girly scream. They looked out the window to see Jiraya flying at the window and crash landed near the door. Naruto looked at Tsunade and said "There is my answer." Tsunade nodded and looked at the bloodied body known as Jiraya and asked Naruto. " Naruto what are those girls names."

Naruto looked at Tsunade and answered. "There is Twilight, Rainbowdash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Applejack. There are also two more, they will be here in a couple of days." He said while counting them of and thinking of the princesses

With the Mane Six

Right now the girls were enjoying their day in the hot springs. "I cannot believe that guy was Naruto`s sensei!" Rainbowdash said the others nodding. When they saw Jiraya spying on them for 'Research' and beat him to a pulp and now talking about Naruto and Applejack asks "So do you think Naruto's other sensei is a pervert?" The girls thought about it

With Naruto one hour later

When Naruto was done explaining he was going to his old training grounds while thinking back to some people. When he went with twilight to the other dimension. (a/n will be explained in later chapters) `I wonder how Sunset Shimmer and Sonata (a/n again explained in later chapters) are doing. It was great seeing her friends in that dimension.` When he got there he saw two people Sakura and Kakashi (a/n the look the same like in canon) he yelled. " HEY GUYS!" They look who yelled and were shocked who was there. Sakura asked "Naruto is that really you?" he nodded and said " Oh Kakashi baa-chan want to evaluate how strong I am for proper rank."

Kakashi nodded and asked. "So Naruto care to tell us how your training was?" Naruto nodded and told them everything from beating Discord, to completing the rasengan, to the Grand Galloping Gala, and going to a different dimension. By the end they were shocked to the core to hear how strong Naruto is and Kakashi said. " Well Naruto if I had to guess you would be mid jounin level." Naruto thought about it for a second before saying "really i thought that i was sannin level" naruto looked around before saying "we'll see around kakakshi-sensei sakura-chan"

1 hour later

Naruto was waiting for the girls at his new house that tsunade made when he was gone he heard "i'm telling you dash don't do something stupid and what do you do you do something stupid" he heard applejack's voice and say them walking to the house while arguing about something he decided to ask "what did rainbow do?" they looked to find Naruto looking at them and twilight said " well rainbow thought that about going to get dango was ok" Naruto looked at them confused and asked "why was going to get some food be stupid" he say that were looking at the ground and applejack said "we'll when we heard the manager say to a costumer that we had the last of the dango we were chased all around konoha be some lady with snakes" they saw him going pale before asking them "she wouldn't have purple hair revealing clothes and like the smell of blood" they nodded they heard him mutter "six more to anko's shit list" they looked at him with a scared look and fluttershy asked in a low scared voice " uh what do you mean shit list"

Naruto gave the a sad look before saying "we'll to us ninja rule #34 never and i mean never get on anko's shit list because she will torture tou to death" after he said that they all had horrified looks before fainting the thought '_note to self: stay away from anko_' Naruto looked at the mane 6 then said "at least they did better then the one's on her list because they usually head for the hill screaming mommy" then mad 5 shadow clone to take them to their new beds thinking '_well things can't get worst for them_' before going to sleep with rainbow dash

**a/n **


End file.
